Media sheets are moved along a media path during the image formation process. These sheets may be introduced from an input tray, or may be hand-fed by the user. The media path includes a plurality of elements that move the sheet from the input location, through the transfer area where toner is applied, and eventually out of the image forming device. Accurate movement of the media sheet through these elements along the media path is important for good image formation.
The media path may include different types of media movement elements. These elements may include media nips and media belts. The media nip is formed between a pair of contacted rollers. The media sheet is gripped in the nip by the rollers and driven along the media path as the rollers are rotating. The media belt is an elongated belt that extends around two or more supports. The media sheets are placed on a surface of the belt and are moved along the media path as the belt moves around the supports.
It is important that the media sheet be accurately moved during the hand-off or transfer between a media nip and a media belt. The speed of the media sheet should be accurately controlled during the handoff. Further, the location of the media sheet should be accurately tracked during the hand-off. The media sheet should not slip or otherwise become misaligned during the handoff. Also, the handoff should not cause the media sheet to become jammed within the media path. A jammed sheet may result in the media sheet being destroyed, and the image forming process being stopped. Further, the user is required to locate the jam, remove the jammed media sheet, and reset the device prior to restart.